The Case With No Face
by HotRamen69
Summary: Scully and Mulder receive an interesting case regarding a man without a face. What will they make of their newest threat? Slenderman crossover. R
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORs NOTE**: I HOPE U eNJOY THIS STORY I SPENT A Lot OF tIME aND SWEAT ON this.

* * *

MULdR AN CULLY WER WALKING THRU TOWN WHEN SLENDERMAN THEN SLENDMERNA D LSENDMERMAN AND THEN SCULLY SCLMEDERMNA  
THERE WERE NO SURVIVORS  
SLENDERMAN.

SCULLY KISSEd SLECLENDERMAn GENLTY AND MuDR WAS LKE "NO!" AND RUSHED VER ND KICKEd SLENDERmAN IN THE LACK OF A FaCE. hE FGRBBED SCULLY AND HISSED HARSHLY. "NO. BAD SEMDY. mY FORECNSEICE DOCTOR" HE THREW HER INTO HSI CAR AND DROVE AWAY. SLENDY WAS SAD. ):

SLENDERMAN WAS CEYR SAD AND CrY BECAUSE HIS TRU LUV WAS STOLEN FROM HIM FROM A DUM PERSON SO HE STLAKED dEM 2 dER OFFICE AND STOOD IN DA OFFICe UNTIL THEY RETURNND. MULRD AND SCULY WALKD TRU DA DOOR BUT THEY DDNT REALIZE SELNDEMRAN WAS THERE AND THEY JUST HUNG THEIR COATS ON HIS MULTIPLE APPENDAGES. SLENDEMRAN WAS FURIOUS AT THIS ACT OF COMPLETE INDIFFERENCE AND DESTROEYD MULDER's COMPUTER. TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"NOT MY cOMPUTER!" MULDEr sCREECHED. " U DID THIS TO HER!" HE DECLARED TO THE SUDDENYly NOTICD SLENDERMNA. SCULLY BEdGAN TO CRY. BECAUSe SHE REMEMEBRED HER LAPTOP. WHO SHE LVOED DEARLY. WHO GOT CAUGHT IN THE FIRE IN SEASOn 1. MULDER AND SLENDERMAN LOOK suRPIRRISe. LIKE POKEMEn "!" THEY ASK WHAT WROng. SHE WHISPERs "LAPTOP..." AND MUDLER SUDDENLy WAS GIVE N A WEDGIE BY SLENDERMENAn.

SCULY WAS EVERCUOME BY dE DESTRUCITON FO MULDER'S COMPUTADORA AND WAS RLLY SAD AND THEN IN CAME THE TUMNBLR SOCIAL JUSTICE SQUAD FROM DA FURRTRE. THEY SLAPPEDC SLDNERMNA AND SAID "OMFG UR SUCH A SENSELESS BASTARD U SHOUDLJ HAVE PUT A TRIGGER WARNIGN TAG ON DAT OMFG TW:COMPUTER ABUSE" AND FLEW OUT OF THE WINDOW BAC TO DA FUTURE FOLLOWED BY MARTY MCFLY AND DOC BROWN. EVERYONE WAS RLLY CONFUZED.

**AN**: EVEYRONE WAS RELALY CCONFUSED BECASEU THERE IS NO WINDOWN IN MUDLER'S OFFICE OFMG HEs IN THE FUCKIGN BASEMENT IM PISSING MYSELF

IN ROLLED CANCEr MAN, FURIOUS. HE LITERALLY ROLLEd. BECAUSE HE FAT. HE SPIT OUT HSi CIGARETTE ONTO SLENCDERMAN'S SHOES. "BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU FAIL TO BRNG ME SCULLAY. WE HAVE TO SHUT DOWN THE X FILEs." OF COURSE THEY WERe BOROTHERs. HOW COULD THEY AHVE NOT NOTICED? BTOH F THEIR laST NAMES WERE "MAN" GOSh. MULDER LET OUT A SCREECH. HE KINDA SOUNDED LIKE A RED FOX. ( watch?v=zk1mAd77Hr4) SLENDERMAN START TO CRY TOO AND SCULLY FELL TO THE FLOOR IN DISTRESS.


	3. Chapter 3

DAYS AFTER THE X FILE SWERE CLOSED BY FATTY CANCER MAN, SCULly wEND 2 COUNSLIING BECAUSE EMOTIONA L tRUAMATIZATION BY COMPUTER ABUSE. WEN SHE GOT THER SHE STARTED TALKING ABOUT DA CLSOIGN OF THE X FILES WHEN THE PSYCHIATRIST's CHAIR SWIVELD AROUND AND IT WAS... SLENDMFAN

"SLEDNDAMN?" SCULLY EXCLAIEMD IN SURPIRSE. "YOU WEERE THE ONE LISTENIGN TO ME ALL THIS TIME!" "YES SLCUYL IT WAS I" HE WHISPERED IN A DEMONIC VOICe. IN HIS LAP SHE REALZIEsd...HE WAS PETTING hER BELOVED QUEEQUEG. BUT HE WAS...STILL IN HUMAN FORM! SHE STARTED TO SHAKE oUT OF ANGER. "THAT WHERE My DOG WENT! HOW COULD yOU. HOW COULD YOU." SHE PICKED UP THE COMPTER ON HIS DESK AND THREW IT AT HIM. SHE GASPED In SURPRIse OF HER OWN ACITon. "IV'e COMMITTED...COMPUTER ABUSE? OH GOD" SHE HEARD THE SOUDNs OF THE TUMBLR SOCIAL JUSTICE BLOGGERS RALLYING UP OUTSIDe. SHE RAN OUT OF THE ROOM.

AS THE TUMBLR SOCIAL JUSTICE BLOGGERS EMERGED FROM THEIR DARK CAVES RELEIVING THEMSELFS FROM THEIR SELF INDUCD ISOLATION, SCULLY WENT 2 FIND MJLDr. MULDRD WAS STILL BEING WEDGID BY SLENDERMAN BECAUS ENO ONE SAID OTHERWISE? SHE STARTED 2 CRY AND SAID THAT NO1 LUVS HER EVN QUEEQUEG HAS GONE FOR TALL DARK AND NOT SO HANDSOM. MUDLRE PAPERED HER WITH HIS FOOT AND WHISPERED IN HER LIL MAMA EAR, "BUT SCULLY... I LUV U...R FACE"

sCULLY WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHIGN BUT THE TUMBLR JUSTICE BLOGGERs BURST INTO THE ROOM. "HEY WHITE HETERoSEXUAL CIS SCUM. U MAY NOT KNow WHERE YOU'RE GOING BUT WE DO ADN IT'S NOT GOOD! COMPUTER ABUSER!" THEY DRaGGED HER AWAY FROM MULDER AND SQUAKWKWED LIKE CHICKENs. ONE THREw A NOTE AT MUDLER'S FaCE IT READ "SLEDNY WAS EHRE LOL XOXO :D" SCULYL DISAPPEARD INTO THE CROWD OF SJ BLOGGers. "MULDER!" SHE sAID. "NO! !" TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

MULDr LOOKED IN DEPSRATE HORROR AS SCULLY WAS BEING DRAGGED aWYA BY THE MASSIVE CROWD OF SOCIAL JUSTPIC BLOGRS. SUDENLY HE NEW WHAT AHAD 2 B DONE BY HIM AND BLACKFLIPPED OUT OF SLENDREMAN'S GRASP. UNFORTUNETELY HE ACIDNEALTY BLACK FLIPPED INTO WALLPAPER SKINNER. "AGNETL MULDR WAT DO U THINK UR DOInG?" HE YELLED SLIGHLTY FLSUSTERD. "I NEED 2 SAVE AGET SCULLY!" HE YELLD ANd WAS COMPELTEY RUDE TO EVERYOEN EVER BECAUSE SCULLY WASNT THERe. SOMEHWO THE ENTIRE 30942840239802135t7820 MEMBERS OF THE SOCIAL JUSTICE BLOGGER TROOP WERE ABLE tO EXCAPE WITHOUT ANY DETECITON WHAT SO EVER BECAUSE FUTURE STUFF?plothole? MULDER CURSd THA HEVNES AND TeN... FRUM DA SHOWERS/SHADOWS... PLOPPED CANCERMAN!

"U THERE..BLACKFLIPPPING BOY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA" CANCERMAN GIGGLED. ACTUALLY EVIl GIGGLED HIS CHINS RIPPLED AS HE LAUGHEd. "WAHT ARE YOU DOING" MULDER ACCUSEd. "ONLY yOU CAN SAVE SCULLAY NOw SINCE YOU ARE SECRETLY...BLACk! ONYL INNER BLACK PEOPLE CAN DO A BLACKFLIP." "I SUSPECTED IT ALL ALONG BUT I NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE KIN TO...SHITHEAD. I READ IT ALL IN MY X FILE." He SUDDENLY APPEARIFYIED AN X FILE AND SHOVED IT INTO CANCERM AN"S MOUTH. "I:M SORRY BUT I HAVE TO LEAVe. I HAVE A PARTNER TO SAVE FROM...THE SLEENdERMAN! WHICH SYMbOLISES THE KKK IN THE MIDWEST DURING 1886. CURSE THOSE SOCIAL JUSTICE SYMBOLISM."

SCULLY WAS WASHED AWYA WIHT THE TIDAL WAVE OF THE social JUSTICE bloggers LEAGUE. WITH VARIOSU PPL WITH GRYE MASKS THROWING aNOn H8 ASKs AT HER FROM AFAR. SUDENLY DEY STOPED aND THE CRODS PARTED LIKE NEPETA's ASSHOLE AND/OR THE RED SEA. AND THERE STOOD DA MOSES... CRYCHECK!11!


	5. Chapter 5

"WELL WELL WELL..." KYRCHEk SAID. "IT LOOKS LIKE wE"VE FOUND ORUSLEFVES. IN. A PRPEDICAMENT." HE PAT HER ON THE HEAD GENTly. JSUT LIKE SHE USED TO DO TO HER BELVOED DOG. QUEEQUEg. A SIGNLE TEAR FLowED DOWN HER CHEEK. "I WON'T LET MYSLEF BE THE DAMSLE IN DISTRESS ANYMore. THE SOCIAL JUSTICE BLOGGERS AND FMEINISTS WILL BE maD IF I DON"T STAND UP FOR MYSELF." SHE KNEED HIM VERY HARSHLY. (PLOT TWIST)IN THE SHIn...SHE THEN OLLIED OUTTIE AND GRABBED AN ANON MASK TO HIDE HERSELf iN THE CROWd. AS SHE BAKCED AWAY THOUGH sHE SCREMAS'D bECAUSE...LO AND BEHOLD. SHE HAD FOUND HIM.

ONION BUBS.

SUDDNLY,... DISeMBODIED VOICES SCERAMED OUT IN GLEE AS THEH FACE OF ONION BUBS WAS REvEALTED TO ALL. KRYCKE WAS JUST AS 2PRISED aT THIS TURN FO EVENTS. "NO... NOT YOU. NOT UNION BOBS... NOOOO" AND FLED THE SCNE FO DA CRIME(?). MULDER BRUST INTO DA ROOM GUN POINTED AT ONE DIRECTION BECUS DA tEEN SENSATION BAND WAS ALSO WITH HIM BECAUSE HE ACCIDNETLY sTOLE (HIJACKED) THEIR TOUR BUS. "SCULLAYYY!" HE SCREAMED.

"MULDER, IT'S ME!" SHE SAID AND RAN TO HIM. THEY EMBRACED BUT mULDER'S HANDUGN ACCIDENTALLY WENT OFF..(second plOT TIWST THAT MEANS HE GOT A BONER)(LOL JK! THIS IS RATED K! PERVS) AND THE BULLET PIERCED ONION BUB'S 2025935798 LAYERS OF oniONY FLEsh. HE WAS DEAd. AND ALL OF THE ANONS SCREECEHD AND CRIED "HWAIIIIEEEEEE" AS THEY DIED TOO. "YOU kiLLED ONOINO bBS," SCULLY WHISpEREd. "SHHSSHSHSHHHHHHHH IT OK" HE PAPD HER FACE GENLy. "U OK? TIME 2 LEAve..." BUT A DARK FIGURE APPEARED BEHIND HIM. "MULDER?"

BEHNIND THEM... .STOOD... WLLPAPER SKINNER. "MUDLRE DONT YOU KNKOW THAT U COULD B CAHRGED 4 MURDER?" HE YELLD VERY ANGRILY. "BUT SKINNER ITS AN ONIO-" MUDLER PROTESTED BUT THEN SLENDEMRAN CAMOE OUT OF NO WHERE AND SLENDERMAN TURN THE DTABLEMSLENDERMAN

THERE WERE NO SURVIVORS

SLDENRDMAN

* * *

**AUther NOt**: morel iek "MURDER DONT U NO THAT U COULD B CHARGED w/ MULDER?"


	6. ePILOGUE

SUDDENYL TWO FIGURES APPEARED FrOM THE DAKR. "I KNEW WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE STARTED THOSE BLOGS" THE FIRST VOICE SAId. "THE INTERNET IS A SCARY PLACE, DIPPEr" MABEL REPLIEd. SHE TURNED ON HER LEAFBLOWER AND hANDED IT 2 HEr BROTHER. HE tOSSED IT INTO SLEDNY'S BCK AND HE DIED ISNTANtLY. THEY BACKED AWAY SLOWly...INTO THE GLITTER COVERED FOG...

* * *

A**N**: pLZ REVIEW!


End file.
